Treehouse
by animebookworm44
Summary: EdxWinry. Lemonyish things. Ed comes home for Winry's birthday with the best present ever! PREQUAL UP!


Haha! My next attempt at an FMA oneshot fanfic...

Ready?

You sure?

Positive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

WARNING: LEMONYish THINGS AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN FORETOLD

Pairing: EdxWin

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Finally. Home!" Edward Elric said as he stepped into the familiar house, dropping the small bag onto the couch, as well as the larger bag that made a metallic sound. The cloudy skies outside were completely opposite of his mood today. No sir, nothing would get him down now! 

His brother Alphonse came in behind him, looking around as if with new eyes. Al didn't carry a bag. He had no belongings. Being stuck inside a tin can did that to you.

A low grumble behind them made the brothers look to find their childhood freind... Den.

**Treehouse**

"Den!" Alphonse greeted. But when he tried to step closer, the dog just growled.

"Hey Squirt," Edward said, turning back to look around the house, imparticularly for his mechanic friend.. "Ever think he wouldn't recognise you?" He smiled with satisfaction at being able to use that nickname. Yes, Alphonse was once again shorter than he, the Full Metal Alchemist. Not that that wasn't saying much. Ed had grown since the last time he'd been back here. It's just now, with a six year difference between them, the state Alchemist was a great deal taller than his brother.

"Oh... right," Al said, looking sadly at the dog and backing away. "I keep forgetting that he hasn't seen the actual me in six years. And to see me now..." he left the sentence hanging.

"Don't worry about it. He'll figure out that it's you eventually," Ed said, moving to find Winry inside the confines of the Rockbell home.

That's right. The Elric brothers were back to flesh and blood. And had returned home for the time being.

"Hey Winry!" Ed called out. He wanted to see her particularly. He hoped she'd be happy he was back to normal. Plus he wanted to see the look on her face when she found out he was taller than her. "Where could she be?" he muttered to himself.

"Worried about her, brother?" Al teased. "I bet you wanted to see her the most,"

"No! Why should I be worried!" Ed refuted, his face a shade of red. Den turned his head to look at the "stranger" that had come in with Ed, something jogging in his memory. "Besides! Pinako's not here either!"

"That's a good point," Al said, sitting down on the couch next to Ed's bags. "And I was so looking forward to her stew as my first meal back in this body!"

Ed walked into the kitchen, spying a note on the table.

_Winry,_

_I've gone to Rush Valley for some supplies. But I also want to see some people. _

_Don't expect me back for a week. You can man the shop without me._

_Pinako_

"Well that solves one mystery..." Ed mumbled, looking out the window. '_But where could _she_ be?_'

* * *

_"Tag! You have to go seek now Al!" a smaller Edward shouted to his little brother. _

_"Count to one hundred! And don't peek" Winry chimed in._

_"I know, I know," Al said, rolling his eyes. He turned around, blocking his eyes with his hands. "One... Two... Three..."_

_The other two children exchanged a glance, and then Ed grabbed Winry's hand. She followed eagerly, both of them knowing the perfect hiding spot. Al wouldn't find them for hours! That is... he wouldn't find them until they were tired playing by themselves for a little while, and came out of the hiding spots to find worse ones where Al actually could find them._

_It didn't take them long to find it. A seemingly normal tree. But Ed pressed his hand to a knot on one branch, near the trunk, and the hidden transmutation circle glowed, creating a door in the trunk of the tree. He smiled, and pulled it out, motioning for her to go in before him. She giggled at his gentlemanly antics and started in. Once he was in, he pressed his hand to another transmutation circle, making the door disappear._

_Now it was Winry's turn. These circles were special so that, if anyone touched them, alchemically gifted or not, they'd work. She pressed her own hand against the circle. The piece of wood they were standing on trembled as Ed's makeshift Alchemic elevator started to move._

_It stopped when it reached a curtain that filtered light into the elevator shaft. Behind that curtain was Ed's best work._

_The treehouse._

_It was by accident she found out about it. She'd followed Ed accidentally after he'd yelled at Al for something stupid, probably calling him short. And she'd confronted him after he'd made the door appear, demanding him to tell her what was behind it. And he did, so long as she'd keep it a secret._

_It was their "secret place", the place the other could find them if anything bad happened. It held so many memories, good and bad._

_"Hiya, Jack! _(1)_" Ed greeted, getting out of the elevator and reaching in his pocket. He brought out the glass of milk from that morning's breakfast and hastily poured it onto a saucer for the kitten, slipping it into the little cupboard Ed had made for the lost animal. Jack followed after it, eyeing the saucer hungrily._

_Ed returned to the elevator just in time to see Winry coming out. She surveyed the familiar room as she always did. Table? Check. Chairs? Check._

_She nodded approvingly at Edward, who smiled, and they began to play house with their little baby Jack.

* * *

_

Tears streamed down Winry's cheeks as she pressed her hand to the transmutation circle for the umpteenth time that week. Lord know's how many time's she'd been here just to be alone with his memory. '_His best work,_' she thought as the elevator brought her up to the treehouse.

She eagerly got off, her head slightly bumping the cieling, hoping against hope that she'd see Ed's smiling face waiting for her after he fed the kitten. But no. He hadn't been there all month. What would make him be here today? '_Maybe because today's my birthday?_' she rationed.

But still she turned, and saw Edward standing there. She gave him a forlorn smile, as she had been doing for the past week.

"Winry, I'm home," he said, as he'd said yesterday and the day before that.

He haunted her. Every day and night. They say that when you don't sleep, dreams haunt you and appear when you are awake. Well, Winry hadn't slept in months, and she attributed her recurrences with Ed as a type of waking dream. They'd always go the same way too.

She didn't say anything, but went over and hugged him anyway, tears welling up in her eyes. She wished she could do this to the real version.

"Winry, is something wrong?"

She just smiled at him.

He smiled at her, cupping her chin and kissing her. It felt good on her lips, but she knew that a real kiss from Edward would be far from this imitation. But still, she'd take what she could get. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. As he parted her lips with his tongue, Winry tightened her hold on him, hoping that maybe today, he might stay a little longer.

But no. She felt his presence slip away, as if he was dissolving in the wind. But still, she smiled to herself. Her moments with a pretend Edward were sweeter than the ones with the real him, which usually had a wrench involved.

She looked to her right, almost instinctively, for the kitten Jack that Edward had saved. She saw his saucer and bed, but no him. He'd migrated to her barn a short while after Ed left.

She pulled aside another curtain, going into the "master bedroom" part of the house. It was basically just another room, but Ed had snuck his old matress into it. The matress took up the whole room, making it seem like the entire room was one big bed. But that was the way things were. And that was the way they liked them.

She turned and sat on the matress, tears springing up in her eyes as she cried out her misery. Again.

"Edward? Why can't you just come home?"

* * *

_"Winry?" Edward asked, getting off the elevator._

_"What do you want?" she asked harshly, her voice coming from the bedroom._

_"I- I'm sorry," he said, pulling aside the curtain. "-About your parents,"_

_"Not as sorry as I am," she said, her voice jagged._

_He sat next to her on the bed, not entirely sure what to do next. This was the first time this had happened, the first time Winry sought refuge in the treehouse. And now that he was here, he didn't know how to comfort her._

_"I- I don't know what I'd do if my mother died," he said, scooting closer to her._

_They sat in pained silence for a moment._

_Then Winry let out a loud wail._

_"Edward!" she cried, grasping him to her and crying into his shirt. "They were doctors! They weren't supposed to be killed! I hate war! I hate the military! And I hate everyone in it!"_

_"Shhh, shhh," he urged, rubbing her back instinctively with one hand and hugging her with the other. "I know, Win. I know," he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. Wiping her eyes, he said, "You parents were great people, Winry. Great doctors. They saved the lives of many people during that war, and you should be proud of them. They were some of the only people who answered the military's call for doctors. They went down in the line of duty, helping the country. Don't be sad, Winry. There are people out there that are eternally grateful to your parents because, in giving up their lives, they saved many more,"_

_Edward always was a great motivational speaker._

_"You're right, Ed," she sighed. "Thank you,"_

_Faces only inches away, Ed couldn't help himself._

_He leaned down and kissed her._

_It was chaste, only an innocent kiss, but it livened up Winry's day.

* * *

_

"I'm gonna go find her, Al," Edward said, donning his coat again.

"But, brother!" Al retorted. "It going to rain, you know that!"

"All the more reason that Winry shouldn't be out there," Ed replied, twisting his brother's reply into another reason. Al, knowing that he'd never win a fight with words when his brother was the opponent, just stayed silent.

"Be careful," he said finally.

Edward smiled fondly at his little brother. "Duh! Feed Den while I'm out,"

The wind whipped around him as the door opened and closed.

Den came over and put his head on Alphonse's leg. Al smiled, realising Den had figured out who he was. "I hope he knows what he's doing," he said to the dog.

* * *

Edward knew at once that he didn't have much time. This storm was going to be a bad one with wind at this high speed. 

"Winry!" he shouted into the wind. The sound was carried on the breeze for only a short while, the whipping of the wind eventually drowning out the sound. "Shoot," Ed grumbled, starting out for the hills. Stalks of wheat flew at his face, and he put his hand up to protect his eyes.

Reaching the peak of the first hill, Ed shouted again. "Winry!"

No answer.

He started down the opposite side, things flying up at him.

"I won't be able to get far in this. I hope she's okay," he said to himself.

Upon reaching the peak of the second hill, his eyes were drawn to the large tree. He knew this tree. Somehow. Anyway, it would be a good tree to climb to see if Winry was anywhere in sight. And so he did.

He reached up to the first branch, finding a knot and attempting to use it to get him up. But he didn't need to.

A door appeared in the tree trunk.

"What?" he asked, curious.

He opened the door as a piece of wood fell seemingly from higher up in the trunk and sank to the bottom, like an elevator. Edward got on, his curiosity getting the better of him. But still, he couldn't help but feel like Winry was somewhere close.

He spied a transmutation circle on the wall and pressed it. The door disappeared. Then he pressed another one on the wood, almost instinctively. He fell as the wood started moving upward.

It stopped at a curtain. A large blue curtain that Ed recognised that used to be in the living room of his old house. He pulled it aside and then, again on instinct, reached inside his back pocket for something that wasn't there; pulled the curtain on a cupboard aside, expecting to see a cat; and supressed himself from saying "Hi, Jack!"

"What was that?" he asked himself instead, referring to the chain of impulses he'd just gone through. He listened as if expecting an answer, and instead heard the sound of soft sobs coming from behind another curtain.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore. It hurt a lot, seeing him every day and night, and yet not seeing _him_. Would he ever come back? To her? To her grandmother? Had he found another mechanic? Would he ever need her again? 

"Why can't he just come back!" she sobbed to herself.

She cursed herself for being so weak. She shouldn't be. Her grandmother left this morning. What if someone came to the shop? Deciding she should go home, she stood. But saw a flurry of movement from the curtain as it was pulled aside by... Edward?

"Winry?" he asked, sounding dumbstruck. "Hey! We're home!" he said, flashing her a smile.

She didn't return it, but instead eyed him warily. There was something different about this Edward. Not like all her others. First of all, he'd said "we" not "I", second, she'd never had two illusions in one day before, third, he was taller than she was. Oh well, at least it was more time with him,

"Winry, is something wrong?" he asked, like all the others.

"No," she said, smiling falsely. "Look, let's just get this over with," she said to the illusion, coming over.

And she kissed him. Hard.

Edward's eyes were still open. '_Winry? Kissing me? And very passionately too. There is something wrong- oh that feels nice,_' he thought.

'_Wow. What the heck was that? This is new, it feels nice. I must have upgraded the illusions or something. I've never felt this before-_' she thought.

And then all thoughts disappeared. It was just he and she.

Edward pushed her up against the doorframe, using it to deepen the kiss. His arms crept around her waist, pulling her to him tighter than anything. This was what he'd wanted, what he'd waited for through the whole journey with Al. For Winry to kiss him like this. His tongue flicked across her lips as he prodded for entry.

Winry pulled him tighter around her, hoping that since this time was different, maybe he'd stay past where all the other illusions disappeared. As she parted her lips, letting out a moan, she waited for the dream to end, for him to leave. But no. His tongue entered her hungrily, immediately taking over her mouth. She hugged him tighter, feeling a fantasy come true. But, she wasn't going to give up her mouth without a fight.

Edward smiled as he felt her put up resistance. Truth be told, he was starting to worry when she caved into him so easily. That wasn't like her, letting him get the last laugh. Of course, he usually did get that laugh in there, and he wasn't about to give up now. He increased his force, making Winry moan again. He pressed up against her, pushing her up the wall and feeling her bust against his chest. '_Those have grown,_' he mentally acknowledged, and then kicked himself for being perverted.

Winry sighed. This one was really good. Really, really good. She moved her hands from his neck, one taking the elastic out of his braid and letting his hair fall freely, the other moving up and down his right arm. '_Mmm, nice muscle. Wait- right arm? No automail!_' she froze at this realisation.

Edward took this time to move her from the wall and push her to the bed. Stradling her, he looked into her eyes for the first time since soming home.

"Hi, Winry," he said, smiling.

"E-Edward?" she asked.

He smiled, pushing up his right sleeve to show the flesh and muscle. "We're back,"

She felt relief flood through her. They'd come back. Alive! Part of her was still disappointed though, he wouldn't need her automail anymore. And they were still part of the militia.

He bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head. His confused eyes burned into the side of her head, but she couldn't look at him.

"What are you doing home?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable beneath him, but not making a move to get up.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang gave Al and I a few weeks off," he whispered softly to her ear.

"Fuhrer? So he's been promoted?" she said, her voice cracking at an attempt to make small talk and keep herself from going off the deep end with him. Something had sparked in that kiss. It wasn't an illusion, and it scared her.

"Yeah," he whispered huskily. "Can you say miniskirts?" He wanted her. She knew it. That kiss was driving them both crazy. The heat between them was at all sorts of high levels, making them both lust even more. She felt his breath on her cheek, tickling her jawbone.

"E-Ed?" she asked.

"Winry, please," he begged.

"Edward," she groaned in allowance. A second later she felt his lips on her ear, biting, kissing, licking. "Ed!" she gasped.

His mouth gravitated to her jaw, kissing along it before he moved to her neck. She shivered beneath him with pleasure as he made his mark on her. His hands, instead of on either side of her head, moved to undo the bandana she wore, as well as her ponytail, letting her hair flow freely beneath them, spread out along the matress.

Her hands, originally plastered to her sides, took off his trademark red coat and tossed it out the curtain.

A bolt of lightning clattered outside, causing them both to jump, but then Ed went back to his antics. Winry just watched him in curiosity. His hands returned to her waist as he began to feel up her.

"Edward," she sighed, shuddering at his minstrations. "Doesn't it bother you that we're in a tree, during a lightningstorm?"

"We'll just have to go fast, won't we?" he said, finally coming to her bust. She gasped as he grasped through her tube-top. "I'm pretty sure you won't be needing this," he said, pulling the bottom of the "shirt" upwards. He knew girls couldn't wear bras under tube-tops, and so, eagerly anticipated the spectacle underneath.

"Ed!" she shouted angrily, starting forward, but stopped as the cold wind hit the area now uncovered. She watched as Ed's eyes widened like saucers with surprise and lust together. She froze as Ed removed the piece of clothing totally from off of her, his eyes not moving from the spectacle only he was allowed to see. She blushed heavily, and tried to cover herself up with her arms.

Ed caught her arms and leaned forward. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her. Sure, she wished she was a cup bigger, but right now, she felt like the most beautiful person in the world. He once again kissed her with a passion while her hands struggled to take off his shirt and expose his own muscles.

Having reached her goal, she flung his shirt out the curtain. The skin-on-skin contact now drove them crazy. She knew both he and she couldn't last much longer without doing the drastic ending they both knew was coming and anticipated eagerly.

As he placed her back down on the bed, getting over her, he smiled that smile of his and whispered, "You sure?"

"Don't make me wait, Ed. I've had to wait long enough for you," Winry moaned out.

His smile grew as he reached for her pants, and she reached for his.

* * *

"Ed!" Alphonse shouted as he spied his elder brother in the doorway. 

"Shhh! Al!" he hushed, holding the door open with his foot and attempting to maneuver the load he carried in his arms.

When he got closer, Al realised it was a girl. "Is that Winry?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure is," he replied.

"You were right, Ed. She has grown a lot!" Al said, seeing Winry for the first time as five years older than he was. "What happened to you last night?"

"I had to-" Ed searched for an excuse to his and Winry's absence.

She shifted in his arms, he hands grasping around his neck, "No, Ed, don't touch there-... mmm, okay you can touch there," she whispered in her dreamy state. Edward blushed and looked up to see his little brother looking at him quizically.

"I- have no idea what she's talking about!" Ed said hurriedly, carrying his girlfriend up the stairs to her room, leaving Al in his wake.

Al smiled after him. If Ed didn't want to tell, usually that meant he didn't want to know.

Ed smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms as he placed her on her bed. Her clothes were wrinkly from last night's excursion and they smelled something awful, but Ed had to get her dressed in _something_ so he could carry her home.

He went to lean back up, but her arms wound around him tighter. Ed blushed and smiled, placing his hands on her waist.

"Uh, Winry? Could you let go now?" he asked softly.

"No, Edward," she replied, "I'm not letting you go again,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Winry! You'll see. When you wake up, I'll be right here. I just need you to- let- go?" the end of his sentence became lost as her blue eyes peered up at him.

"Morning, sexy," she said, coming up to kiss him.

"Morning to you too," he replied, kissing her eagerly.

She let go and yawned. "Do you realise we were in danger of being electrocuted all last night?" she asked.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" he asked, teasingly. "Actually, I put a lightning rod on top of that treehouse _years_ ago. We were perfectly safe!"

"So you made us hurry for nothing!"

"Wasn't it more fun?" he countered. She paused.

"Alright, you win," she said, kissing him again.

"I know," he replied.

"Hey Ed!" a exasperated Alphonse called from downstairs. "Is Winry up yet! I haven't had anything to eat!"

"Is that Al?" Winry asked.

"Yep, good as new, except five years younger than he should be. Doesn't remember a thing either!" he said to her. "Yeah! She's up!" he called back to Al.

"Then stop smooching and make me breakfast!"

"Why that little-" Ed started, but was cut off by Winry.

"He deserves it, Ed! After all, he hasn't eaten in a _long_ while," she said, leaving Ed there and going to make Al breakfast.

At that moment, Ed's stomach growled.

"And it sounds like you haven't either," she teased. "Waffles with powdered sugar?" she asked, knowing it was his favorite.

"You got it, babe! But... why don't I make _you_ breakfast. It was _your_ birthday after all," he said, going for the door.

"No need, Ed," she replied to his retreating form. "You already gave me the best birthday present,"

* * *

END!

* * *

Hehehe, another fic! I'm doing pretty well. NOT 

Okay, so I've been banned from the computer. That is NOT good.

So what? I'll work on these if you want me to, after all, I can't disappoint my readers!

animebookworm44


End file.
